The feeling that inside him
by azure airella
Summary: "I really love you..." That's the word he want to say but it only said on his heart.  I'm sorry I dunno how to summary too much :x


A lone sniper stood on one of the wall beside the church, his eyes sharp like a hawk which can see anything from far and cold. His Apple O'Archer placed on his icy blue hair. His face look a little worried as if he's waiting for someone.

"I'm sorry I am late, El!"

The said sniper only looked towards where the sound came from. A beautiful high priestess with a long scarlet hair that are match with her high priestess dress, now in front of him bowed many times. He took his hands and patting the high priestess.

"Don't worry, I've just come five minutes ago, Alteria" He said.

The high priestess opened her eyes and looked to the sniper. She smiled to him and he smiled back. Many people who looked on them always jealous of the two lovely pair birds. To think they are one of the most important people.

El is one of the best snipers on the archery guild. He is always being the talked topic between the people on the archery guild. He always hit the enemy right on the vital and never missed. While Alteria is one of the best support type high priestess. She currently become the private teacher for the princess of Prontera.

El looked on Alteria. _Beautiful as always Eh…? No wonder people always jealous on me… _He thought. "So where do you want to go today?"

"Let's go to Amatsu. It's spring already, so we can watch the cherry blossom." She said with a cheerful sound.

El only nodded and smiled. Alteria took one of the blue gemstone from her pocket and casting the Warp Portal. When the portal ready, the sniper took the high priestess's right hand to enter the portal together.

Spring is the only seasons where the cherry blossom bloomed and that's also the reason why people want o see those beautiful petal. El and Alteria arrived at one of the highest hills on Amatsu.

"Oh! It's really bloom now! Look! It's pretty!" Alteria said and pointed at the cherry blossom trees.

"Yeah…" El said._ But not as pretty as you, you know…_

"Hey El… do you remember when we're still kids we also go with the others?" She asked

"Of course, I also remember how those twins try to do their best to make a flower circlet only for that our too shy sister." He laughed.

"True. Even the small girls didn't want to lose from them." She giggled.

"We always remember about it aren't we?" He asked

"Yeah… Those memories are one of my treasures on my life..." She said.

"Want to take some rest?"

Alteria nodded. The two transcendence job sat on the biggest cherry blossom tree. El sat on the back while Alteria sat beside him while her head rest on El's shoulders.

"Alteria" He called

"Yes?"

"If you want to rest now, you can rest." El said. His hands brushed the high priestess's long hairs.

"Mmm."

She closed her eyes and cuddled near to the sniper. El hugged her with his right hand and rest his head on Alteria's head. He closed his eyes.

_Maybe she didn't realize why I only nice to her… To think she is the one who change me…_

* * *

><p><em>A little girl played in the meadow with her small "friends", the Porings and the Lunatics. People thought the girl was crazy to have monsters as their friends. But she didn't care. She loves them; she loves the world, as she can sing the song for the world and the world also loves her because of her heart and her song.<em>

_A lone boy with yellow sharp eyes that hates people's heart. He despised anything about humans. He wanted to banish people from the world. His hatred rose as the darkness on people's heart become more._

_The fate made them met each others. The girl always talked to him, while the boy always kept silence. Day for day, week for week, months for months, the boys at last opened his heart and spoke with the girls. The girl was happy when the boy opened his heart. The boy confused, why the girl really nice to her? The answers only one, he was loved by the girl and the world._

_He thanked to the fate that let him to meet someone like the girl. That time he changed what he wanted, he wanted to be always with the girl, protecting her, and loved her. He wouldn't let anyone dare to hurt her. He will always be with her. Whenever and where she went, he will always be with her._

_What he hasn't told was his heart. He was afraid if the girl become far away from him. He was afraid if he lost her. He didn't want it. So he thought it would be the best always follow what the girl wants. What the girl wants is what he wants. But one thing that he didn't told to the girl, He loved her more than anything in the world, even his life._

_I really love you… But this words only said on my heart… _He sighed and patted the high priestess's hair.

* * *

><p>"El…"<p>

"Huh? Aren't you sleep, Alteria?" He surprised. The high priestess actually hasn't sleep.

"Well… I just think… Maybe we're too busy now…" She mumbled with small voice, but El still could hear her.

"Maybe it because we archived on the high position." He sighed hard.

"El… I'm afraid if we can't meet again…" She hugged him and buried her face on El's sniper cloths.

"It won't be happen." He answered

"How can?"

"Because…" He hugged her closer to him and closed his eyes. "I will always be with you."

"El…"

"So we won't be separated." He opened his eyes and looked the high priestess.

Alteria smiled and hugged him back. _I always know you're a very kind person El… That's why I loved you so much._ She looked on him again.

_I hoped… The day what I was hoping will come… And that time, I'll tell you how much I love you…_

Then the two smiled each other and rest below the cherry blossom tree which its petal blew by the soft wind that made some breeze to accompany both of the sniper and the high priestess rest.


End file.
